Fool For Love
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: When InuYasha finally gets some alone time with Kagome, how far will he go to impress the miko he loves? The answer comes with disaserous and hilarious results! Some language


Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

-Authors Note: Not really new material, just some old stuff that I never posted...hope you enjoy

* * *

-

* * *

-Fool For Love

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome pulled herself into the modern era from the well, promptly falling into a fitof giggles.

"Would you knock that off already? It isn't that funny." InuYasha fixed her with a look far more dangerous than the Kaze no Kizu had ever been. But it had zero effect.

Kagome struggled to put on a straight face. She put her hands over her mouth and looked away from the fuming hanyou, finally finding a bit of control.

"Okay, your right. I'm sorry. It isn't…."

She turned to InuYasha again and all resolve left her. Laughter exploded from her like a water balloon against a wall at 100 miles an hour. InuYasha turned red, his face filled with what looked like rage, but was really extreme embarrassment.

"Its NOT FUNNY"

"It is too! And it's your own fault!"

InuYasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the well house.

"Come on already so we can get this done with!"

"Okay okay! You don't have to rip my arm off! Jeeze InuYasha."

"Then stop with the laughing!" He threw her arm down.

Kagome followed him obediently, her hand over her mouth to stifle what laughing she could as they approached the house Mrs. Higurashi and Sota saw them through the window. A minute later Sota opened the door.

"Kagome! Your home, and so soon too!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

Sota smiled "InuYasha! Did you come to blow something up?"

"Of course not." he said keeping his back turned and talking over his shoulder, trying to keep hidden behind Kagome.

Kagome elbowed him and he turned around.

" What in the world!" Mrs. Higurashi got her first look at InuYasha and bit her lip hard, trying not to smile.

Sota stood next to Kagome, beginning to laugh.

"What did you do to him sis? It looks like you…." Mrs. Higurashi clapped her hand over Sota's mouth quickly to stop him from finishing.  
InuYasha only growled and turned his back on them, digging his toes in the cool moist dirt of the flowerbed next to the sidewalk.

"We need help Mama."

"What did you do to him sis?" Sota asked as Kagome started to brush past

"I didn't do it! InuYasha did."

Kagome took InuYasha's hand and squeezed it, pulled him along with her. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze back. How was it she was always able to make him feel so comforted, so cared for? Even when she was laughing and teasing him? He sighed. He couldn't blame her anyway.

It wasn't her fault he was stupid.

* * *

Twenty-Four Hours Earlier

* * *

"Why does it seem like you bring back twice as much shit every time you go back for food? There's only five of us you know." InuYasha crabbed tossing the last bag over his shoulder.

"Well quit eating so much and I wont need to bring so much."

InuYasha put his arm around her protectively and they jumped into the well. He didn't dare complain too much, considering she was mainly coming back because he had annoyed her until she gave in and agreed. Everyone else was away, it wasn't like there was anything they could do without them.

They touched down on InuYasha's side of well and he almost immediately relaxed. He already felt that sense of familiarity that returning to his own era always brought him, and he hadn't even left the well yet.

"Hang on tight now." He said, shifting Kagome around to his back.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know InuYasha. You've only been telling me that for who knows how long now!"

He jumped out of the well and knelt low, letting her gently slide to the ground. He turned around and shoved his arms into his sleeves.

"Keh, I wouldn't have to if you weren't always so reckless."

"Me?? What about you?"

"Me? What about you?" he mimicked and Kagome took a weak swipe at him, he jumped and she missed by several feet.

"Damn your slow" he teased

"InuYasha?" Kagome said sweetly

"Yes Kagome?" he grinned, careful to keep his distance.

She flipped him the finger.

He was grinning as he made for the well again. . He jumped back in the well, careful to grab onto the vines so he didn't go all the way through. He didn't want to waste a minute, he was totally enjoying the play between them. They so rarely had time alone together, it had been that way since rescuing Shippo from the Thunder brothers. Having a needy child kitsune, a pervert houshi, a fire cat and a yokai slayer in tow didn't leave much time for one on one.

But now everyone was gone. Master Mushin, the monk who had raised Miroku after his fathers death, had sent for Miroku. Strange demonic power he said. Sango was having repairs made to her weapon, so Kaede had gone along to consult.

As InuYasha suspected, when they got there they had found what they usually did when they were summoned by Miroku's guardian. A lonely old monk who wanted company and a few days of coddling by the young man he loved as a son. It had been happening every few months lately, yet InuYasha couldn't be angry.

Mushin and Miroku both knew that the Kazaana in Miroku's hand would claim his life, and time was running out.

Miroku, Kaede and Shippo had decided to stay for a time. It could be the last time Miroku and Mushin would see one another, If they didn't defeat Naraku soon….

InuYasha shook his head, he didn't want to think about what ifs. He sighed and picked up the bags ruffling through them.  
He could already taste the noodles he would sweet talk her into making for him as soon as they got to the village.

"Hey InuYasha, are you sleeping down there or what?"

"Oh shut up already. I'm coming" He jumped out of the well.

"Bout time." She rolled her eyes at him

"Hey Kagome" He said digging in a bag "What's the deal? Some of this crap aint even food. What the hell are tam…pons ?"

Kagome turned bright red as he waved the box of tampons in her face.

She grabbed the box and opened her backpack, hastily stuffing the box in.

"Just never mind."

"Why?"

"Because, I said so."

"What is it for?"

Kagome closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"Never mind InuYasha."

He dropped the bags and snatched her backpack from her.

"Give me that back InuYasha!"

"No, I don't like it when you keep secrets from me." He jumped in a tree.

Kagome looked up to see him opening her backpack.

"Oh man, please tell me this isn't happening."

"Now where did it go….Oh here it is!" InuYasha said, pulling the pink box out from its hiding place.

Kagome put her face in her hands and sat down hard on the ground. No way was this going to end well.

"InuYasha please put that…." She stared wide eyed as a pink plastic wrapper floated down from the tree.

"What is this? Some kind of bandage for noses?" InuYasha yelled down at her as the applicator from the tampon landed near her on the grass.

Kagome glanced up just in time to see InuYasha trying to stuff the tampon up his nose.

"Oh my GOD!" She said falling back on the ground, her face now as red as a ripe tomato. She covered her face with her hands. "Get that out of your nose, that's not what its for!"

"Then what's it for?"

"InuYasha please, just put them back and come down." she peeked through her fingers and looked up at him sitting in the tree, horrified to see him swinging the tampon around on the end of his finger.

"Not till you tell me what it's for."

She couldn't tell him that! He would be absolutely mortified when he found out. Specially after he had handled it. Then again, …………………….

"Look at the paper inside of the box if you REALLY MUST know!" It was cruel, she knew. But he had asked for it by being nosey. Still, she couldn't watch. A minute passed, then another, and another. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore, she peeked open an eye to see.  
InuYasha was standing silently next to her, his face wearing a horrified expression, the deepest, darkest red she had ever seen.. It crept down his neck and disappeared into his robes. He held out her backpack, she took it and he still said nothing. He walked back to the well and picked up the bags and began walking to the village, still saying nothing.

He didn't speak again until hours later.

* * *

-

* * *

He had been sitting outside alone on the small rise watching the village children playball. He had become a favorite friend with the kids, and it didn't take them long to entice him to join them in their game.

After a few hours of hard play he seemed like himself again and Kagome sighed in relief, hoping that would extend to her as well.  
She glanced out the window again and saw him sitting talking with a couple of the older children. She scooped some of the stew she had made into a bowl and carried it out to him. As she approached the last of the kids waved goodbye, smiling politely at her as they left.

InuYasha glanced up, his cheeks turning a cute shade of pink.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I brought you something to eat."

"So your trying to kill me now?"

Kagome s eyes narrowed and she looked over at him, a sweet smile played across his lips.

"Very funny. Hey, InuYasha, I'm sorry I embarrassed you before."

He shook his head.

"No, I was the one who was being obnoxious and nosey. I was just…"

"Just what?"

"I felt happy."

"You did?"

He nodded

"Why?"

"I just did okay? I got carried away I guess. Because for once we were having fun together. We weren't fighting or all stressed out over looking for Naraku or worried about Miroku over using his Kazaana."

"I know what you mean. Everything has been so high stress lately. It hasn't been easy for any of us. Particularly you, not since……" She put her hand over her mouth.

"Since Kikyo died. It's ok, you can say it." he scooped out the last of the stew, then set the bowl down.

"A part of me is always going to love her and miss her Kagome." He frowned a tiny bit as he looked at the heavens "But she is finally able to rest peacefully. He cant hurt her anymore. She's in a place where his evil cant ever touch her again."

He looked at her and scooted closer to her, taking her hand.

"And I can start protecting you, the way you have always deserved to be protected. I don't want to lose you Kagome. So, I guess I was just happy to be with you, like it was at the start. Remember, when it was just you and me?"

Kagome smiled a little.

"So, I felt happy, and acted stupid."

"It's ok InuYasha." She let her head rest on his shoulder "You can act stupid around me whenever you want."

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome set her book down and sighed deeply, rolling over to look at the clouds out the window as they floated through the early evening sky.

"Get back to work Kagome." InuYasha growled from the other end of the room.

"I'm just resting my eyes." Kagome groaned, rolling back over to her book.

"You haven't been reading long enough to need to rest your eyes."

Kagome shot him a look, then looked down, pretending to read. She never should have told InuYasha she would have to go to summer school if she didn't study and pass all her tests with really good grades. He had been like a parent every since, not giving her a second of peace unless her head was in a book.

She rolled over slightly and reached into her pocket.

"Get back to your …"

"IM just getting something! Jeeze! Relax InuYasha or I'll use the word!"

"You wouldn't dare." he said coming over and stretching out on the pallet next to her on his stomach

"Try me!" Kagome unwrapped a piece of bubble gum and put it in her mouth, then another one.

"Just get back to your books."

Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to pretending to read. She worked the gum into pliancy with her teeth until it was the perfect consistency. Then she began to blow one perfect pink bubble after another.

InuYasha watched out of the corner of his eye, pretending not to be the least bit interested. He didn't want to distract her from her books. No way was he going to lose the whole summer with her to more school and stupid tests. Then she put another piece of the pink stuff in her mouth and the pink air balls she made got even bigger and more round. When she started blowing ones inside of eachother she had his full attention.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"Want to try?"

"Okay. Sure."  
She gave him two pieces of bubble gum and showed him how to chew it down to the perfect texture.

"Now do this." She said sticking her tongue out into the gum to prepare the starter hole for the bubble.

InuYasha tried to copy her but his tongue came out with two long stretches of fang gouges.

"Oh, you have to be careful of your fangs InuYasha."

"Okay" He said. But no matter how careful he was the hole was always torn by his fangs.

"Maybe if we try another piece of gum?" she suggested, unwrapping and handing him another piece of bubblegum.  
He was able to make the hole now, but when he tried to form the bubble his top or bottom fangs always got in the way.

"InuYasha, I think your fangs are just too much in the way."

"Oh just forget it. Get back to your work." He spat softly going to the door and spitting the gum out.

"Don't be mad"

"I'm not mad!" he said

"Yes you are."

"I AM NOT MAD!" he growled and stomped out of the hut.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha waited to be sure the hut was dark and Kagome was asleep before he went back in. He heard her soft breathing and brushed a finger over her cheek. He sat next to where she lay, watching her sleep. His back against the wall, letting his fingers idly play with her hair where it lay across her pillow.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I just get so frustrated when I can't do shit. And then I get mad cause I'm frustrated and act like a jackass. I hate it when I act like a jackass in front of you . How am I suppose to ever be good enough for you? I feel like such a loser. I don't know why you stay with me, you deserve so much better, so much more. Shit, I cant even blow a stupid bubble without ruining it. "

He sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. Then his eyes fell on her backpack and he remembered the huge package of bubblegum she had brought with her.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome stretched out, loving as she always did that first morning haziness of fresh wakefulness. She rolled over and blinked to see InuYasha sitting with his back to her.

"InuYasha?"

"Kagome. I…"

"InuYasha, what's wrong?"

"I kind of did something."

"What?"

"Your gonna yell at me again."

"Your scaring me! What's wrong?"

"I went into your bag."

"What did you do?"

"Uh….."

"Why aren't you facing me?"

He shook his head furiously, "I can't"

"Turn around InuYasha." Kagome sat up, fear spiking her spine.

"No way. Uh uh."

"Don't make me use the S word"

"I wanted to make a bubble so I used a whole bunch of the pink gum stuff, and I finally made a bubble, but it got too big and kinda…..broke."

He turned a little.

"And it was all stuck on my face and in my hair, so I thought maybe something of yours would take it off."

"Oh no."

Kagome stood up and walked around to InuYasha and knelt down in front of him. His eyes were blue and black where he had used eye shadow and mascara to attempt to remove the gum. His forehead was completely white with liquid paper. Cotton balls hung from his hair in various spots along with a cosmetic sponge on his cheek where he had glued it on with her glue stick.

His hair was a series of four pink spikes from the ears down, further stiffened by hair spray and dark electric sapphire blue fingernail polish. He looked at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh InuYasha!"

She slapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing and leaned over to hug him.

"Don't worry, we'll get you cleaned up."

As they walked to the well she couldn't help the laughter that burst forth.

"You think this is funny huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Keh! Kick a guy when he's down!"

Kagome reached over and took his hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

"But it's still the sweetest thing you ever did for me."

She found a clear spot oh his cheek and kissed it.

He looked at her and squeezed her hand back.

Kagome always understood, he never had to explain his motives. She just knew. Even when he made a jackass out of himself.

"Hang on tight Kagome" he said as she burst forth into a fresh set of giggles as a pink and blue spike of hair brushed her nose.

"Its not funny.!"

"yes it is."

"No, its not."

He growled and put his arm around her protectively, then jumped into the well.

* * *

-

* * *


End file.
